Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${0.\overline{5} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}10x &= 5.5555...\\ 1x &= 0.5555...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${9x = 5}$ ${x = \dfrac{5}{9}} $